Crimen Amoris
by jessyriddle
Summary: Es el siglo IV, no hay Hogwarts ni callejón Diagon para conocerse… ¿podrá nacer el amor entre Rose y Scorpius? "Este fic participa en el "Reto la Sanguinolencia del Tiempo" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el "Reto la Sanguinolencia del Tiempo" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".

Siglo: IV. Palabra: monje

* * *

_Londinium, Britania._

_332 A. D. Puerto fluvial_

Los dos rubios se encontraban caminando a toda prisa a lo largo del Támesis. El adulto estaba escrutando el lugar en busca de una persona en especifico, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la encontró.

—Scorpius, quédate en el muelle— ordenó al niño y él lo miró confundido.

—¿Adónde va?— cuestionó.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar.— contestó —. Cuestiones de trabajo.

Draco se alejó de su hijo y paró frente a un hombre que vendía pescados, que al verlo se sobresaltó.

El pequeño Scorpius observaba a su padre trabajar. Siempre le había llamado la atención la forma en que los habitantes de aquella ciudad parecían temerle y respetarle al mismo tiempo; pero nunca había entendido el motivo.

—¿Es un trato?— preguntó su padre al otro individuo.

—P-por supuesto, señor Malfoy.— balbuceó el hombre antes de salir corriendo.

Draco avanzó hacia el muelle, donde se encontraba su hijo y le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

—Vamos hijo— dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Scorpius la tomó, y caminó a lado de su padre analizando lo que acababa de ver, tratando de encontrarle lógica. Pero por más que pensó, no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

—Padre, ¿cómo logra convencer a todos?

—Es un secreto— susurró el mayor.

_332 A. D. En las afueras de la ciudad. _

Rose miraba a su madre asustada. Desde que había salido de la habitación donde su padre había estado descansando las ultimas semanas, no había dicho palabra. Se había recargado en la puerta de la habitación y se había dejado caer al suelo, sollozando.

—¿Madre?— intentó llamar ella, pero Hermione no la escuchó.

Rose caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de entrada, y salió al jardín. Dando vuelta a la casa, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

La piel de Ron estaba cubierta de desagradables pústulas moradas que le habían deformado el rostro y le habían robado la voz hace días, pero esa no era ninguna novedad. Desde que el pelirrojo llegó de una excursión en el bosque, había empezado a sentirse enfermo y un par de días después habían aparecidos las manchas.

Lo que había asustado a la niña, era que su padre no se movía, no se quejaba como de costumbre. No estaba respirando.

Finalmente, tras tanto sufrimiento, había muerto.

La pequeña regresó con su madre, acuclillándose a su lado y dándole un abrazo.

—Todo estará bien, madre.— murmuró en su oído.

Hermione asintió.

_337 A. D. Residencia de los Malfoy_

Scorpius supo el secreto de su padre justo cuando cumplió diez años y contrataron a una bruja para enseñarle magia.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de una broma, los únicos con poderes mágicos estaban relacionados con la realeza, o al menos era lo que el niño creía. Pero resultó que el gran éxito de la familia venia de generaciones de magos y brujas que habían "intimidado" a sus clientes.

El niño no se sintió cómodo con el nuevo descubrimiento, el creía que respetaban a su padre por sus logros, no porque tuvieran miedo de ser trasformados en animales.

La vieja bruja le enseñaba unos cuantos hechizos cada semana, uno más inútil que el anterior. ¿Para qué necesitaba saber trasformar objetos y personas en sapos? No le encontraba ninguna utilidad a eso. De hecho estaba pensando seriamente decirle a sus padres que no quería ser mago, cualquier otra cosa que fuera más provechosa le haría inmensamente feliz. Quizás podría administrar el negocio familiar sin tener que usar una varita.

Pero la mirada de orgullo que le mandaba su madre cada vez que lograba conjurar correctamente un hechizo, lo desarmaba por completo. No podría hacerle eso. No a ella. Nunca.

_337 A. D. Cabaña de los Weasley_

—Vamos Rose— llamó a gritos su madre —. Dentro de poco va a amanecer y necesitamos esas hierbas.

La niña llegó corriendo a lado de su madre sosteniendo una gran canasta. Hoy irían al bosque por unos ingredientes necesarios en las pociones que estaban fabricando.

Hermione había empezado a instruir a su hija en el arte de preparar brebajes para curar varias enfermedades, y si demostraba tener talento en eso, en un par de años trabajaría en el monasterio como apoyo.

Desde que Ron las había dejado, había sido realmente complicado seguir adelante. Pero el increíble talento de Hermione con las pociones curativas les había otorgado un sustento.

—Madre, he encontrado la caléndula.— gritó Rose desde el otro lado del sendero.

—Perfecto hija. Es excelente para cerrar heridas y evitar infecciones.— recitó Hermione.

Siempre que encontraban alguna hierba, ella le recitaba las propiedades a su hija, tratando de que ésta aprendiera.

Rose rodó los ojos pero guardó las hojas en la canasta que llevaba colgando del brazo y siguió buscando entre los arbustos otras cosas útiles.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto de las copas de los árboles, decidieron volver a casa a descansar y comer algo.

_340 A. D. cerca de las murallas._

Soldados romanos iban patrullando cerca de las murallas de la ciudad, mientras Draco y Scorpius pasaban a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Padre?— preguntó el adolescente.

—Los sajones han empezado a invadir el norte de Britania, así que están resguardando las puertas de la ciudad para que no lleguen hasta aquí.— respondió su padre sin verlo.

Siguieron avanzando por algunas calles hasta llegar al mercado, donde un señor delgado y vestido con harapos estaba atendiendo a una joven tirada en el piso.

Draco se acercó al hombre, y cuando le tocó el hombro, él lo miró.

—Señor Malfoy— saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Su padre le hizo un gesto, y el hombre se levantó y siguió al rubio a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Tenemos un trato?— susurró Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, ya le he dicho que no le tengo miedo. Lo que me llegue a pasar es por la voluntad de Dios y yo lo aceptaré.

—No me querrá de enemigo— siseó enojado el mago.

—Yo no quiero ser su enemigo— respondió tranquilamente el otro —. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que resolver.

Scorpius miró asombrado al hombre, jamás había visto a nadie tratar así a su padre.

_340 A. D. Monasterio_

Hermione golpeó con fuerza la gran puerta de la entrada, esperando que alguien le abriera. Un par de minutos más tarde, una anciana señora se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Si?

— Buenos días, venimos a ofrecer nuestros servicios.— respondió Hermione con total seguridad.

—¿Qué clase de servicio?— cuestionó la mujer mayor.

—Podemos ayudar con los enfermos. Conocemos todas las hierbas y como prepararlas.— intervino Rose asomándose detrás de su madre.

La mujer pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes, y finalmente asintió abriendo la puerta para que pudieran entrar. Hermione y Rose siguieron a la anciana hasta el ala hospitalaria donde pusieron a prueba sus conocimientos.

La anciana resultó ser la madre superior, y complacida con el desempeño de las dos brujas en la medicina, les ofreció quedarse.

Los días pasaban rápidamente para Rose, y pronto se acostumbró a su nueva labor. Realmente le gustaba ayudar a los enfermos, disfrutaba de sobremanera preparar pociones curativas y también salir al bosque cercano para encontrar las hierbas necesarias.

Comenzó a pasar su tiempo libre con una de las monjas más jóvenes, la hermana Jude. Ella le enseñó varias cosas sobre la religión y poco a poco se fue cautivando y acercándose a Dios.

_342 A. D. Residencia de los Malfoy_

Le tomó tiempo a Scorpius para decidirse, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Hace un par de años se había quedado cautivado por la seguridad con la que un hombre había desafiado a su padre, y tras investigar un poco, descubrió que era un simple monje. No tuvo dudas, desde que tuvo esa información, quiso unirse al monasterio que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero nunca había tenido valor de enfrentar a su padre.

Hasta ahora.

Se encaminó con paso firme hacia la habitación de su padre y espero pacientemente a que abriera la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa Scorpius?— preguntó su padre con fastidio, seguramente lo había interrumpido en algo importante.

—Quiero ser monje, padre.— soltó de golpe.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que he entendido mal.

El rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor.

—Quiero entrar al monasterio.— repitió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eres un mago, no vas a vivir en pobreza.— estalló su padre.

—Entonces no me dejas opción.— murmuró el adolescente,

Se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Al llegar al monasterio entendió lo que acababa de hacer. Había huido.

_342 A. D. Ala hospitalaria_

Rose corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al ala hospitalaria donde se encontraba su madre.

La hermana Jude le había dado un recado de su madre, donde ella pedía ayuda con unos pacientes.

—Rose, gracias al cielo llegaste.— exclamó Hermione —. Ayúdame aquí.

La adolescente se quedó petrificada al ver frente a ella varias mujeres embarazadas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó intentando no sonar asustada, pero falló terriblemente.

—Están en trabajo de parto. Los niños van a nacer ahora, necesito que atiendas a alguna de las chicas.— explicó su madre mientras las hacia acomodar en las camas.

—Nunca lo he hecho— susurró Rose aterrada.

—Vas a aprender hoy— la cortó Hermione.

Rose estaba aterrorizada, pero sabia que no podía echarse atrás, esas mujeres necesitaban su ayuda y ella no iba a negarse. Empezó a tranquilizar a su paciente, imitando lo que su madre hacia, y se preparó para recibir al pequeño.

Los gritos de aquellas mujeres al parir dejó a Rose en shock. Al terminar su labor se quedó viendo a su madre, intentando imaginársela al pasar por todo eso para que ella naciera.

Decidió que nunca pasaría por eso, se quedaría en el monasterio y sería monja.

_344 A. D. Jardines del Monasterio._

Scorpius había llegado al monasterio hace dos años, y desde ese momento se había sentido pleno y satisfecho. Le habían emocionado las labores que le habían encargado y rápidamente se adaptó a esa forma de vida humilde.

Se había sorprendido la primera vez que se encontró a un grupo de monjas, pero le habían explicado que el edificio se dividía en dos partes, una dedicada a los monjes y otra dedicadas a las hermanas.

Un día, vagando cerca del bosque, se encontró con una hermosa pelirroja.

Habían comenzado a conversar y a encontrarse para buscar hierbas, y poco a poco, él se fue enamorando de ella.

En ese caluroso día, se encontraban descansando debajo de un árbol, con una canasta llena de hoja, que acababan de recolectar, a su lado. Rose se estaba riendo de algo que el rubio había dicho y él la miraba embelesado.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Scorpius acarició la mejilla de Rose y posando su mano en la nuca de ella, la acercó y la besó. Rose le correspondió durante un instante, antes de alejarse de golpe.

—No podemos— murmuró Rose.

—Pero te amo— respondió él con total naturalidad.

Esa frase iba a ser su perdición.

_344 A. D. Fuera del hospital_

Rose se sentía tan estúpida. Scorpius le había dicho que la amaba, y ella se había dejado llevar, pecando de la peor forma posible. Y ahora su madre acababa de confirmarle sus sospechas.

Estaba embarazada.

—La hermana Jude dijo que querías verme— comentó Scorpius llegando a su lado. —¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al notar las lagrimas de la pelirroja.

—Vamos a tener un hijo— logró decir la chica entre sollozos.

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando horrorizado a la chica que tanto amaba. Él no podía tener un hijo, ¡Quería ser monje! Pero había cometido un error y ahora tendría que pagar por él.

— La madre superior me dijo que podía quedarme hasta que naciera, pero después tenia que irme. Aquí no es un lugar para un niño.— comentó ella más calmada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mi?— preguntó temeroso el chico.

—No le he dicho quien es el padre. Tu puedes quedarte.— murmuró ella.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado de no deber dejar el monasterio, pero luego reflexionó, no iba a dejar ir a su amada y su hijo.

—Me voy con ustedes— dijo.

Rose sonrío y Scorpius supo de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

_345 A. D. Residencia de los Malfoy _

Le había tomado a Scorpius bastante tiempo antes de doblegar su orgullo y volver a la casa donde había crecido. Los dos no tenían en donde quedarse y no tenían dinero para poder mantenerse ellos y su futuro hijo. Ahora que faltaba tan solo un mes para que el pequeño naciera, la joven pareja decidió dejar el monasterio e ir a la casa del rubio, esperando que sus padres los dejaran quedarse.

Al llegar frente a la imponente casa, el rubio tocó la puerta. Durante la espera pensaba en los reproches que le gritaría su padre por haber huido hace casi tres años y los llantos de su madre por volver a encontrarse.

Pero no fue así. Su padre abrió, y se quedó sorprendido de ver a su hijo en el umbral de la puerta acompañado de una hermosa pelirroja con una prominente barriga.

—Padre— saludó Scorpius.

El mayor examinó a los dos de pies a cabeza y la pareja esperó el rechazo, pero nunca llegó. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, les indicó que entraran y entró tras ellos.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo— murmuró Draco abrazando al menor —. No vuelvas a irte, por favor.

—No lo haré — respondió.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas aclaratorias:

Los drabbles(de 200 palabras exactas) están divididas en Scorpius y Rose respectivamente, empezando con cuando tenían 5 años (las primeras dos), después 10, 13, 15 y terminando con 17 años.

Siendo ubicado en el siglo IV Inglaterra aún era parte del imperio romano, por lo cual se llamaba Britania, y Londres en ese entonces era Londinium (según el internet xD).

No estoy segura de que en esa época hubiera monasterios, pero en el año 325 se proclamó como religión oficial en el imperio, por lo que no es algo tan descabellado (además de que los necesitaba por la palabra que me tocó xD)

En cuanto a Rose y Scorpius: evidentemente en esa época no se sabia mucho de magia (si eso pasaba de padres a hijos) y quise imaginarme que las mujeres se enfocaban en las pociones sanadoras y esa clase de cosas (es lo que me ha parecido más lógico por la época).

Ron se muere de Spattergroit (en honor a su "enfermedad" en el ultimo libro ;D)


End file.
